Returning from Romania
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Challenge from Mustardgirl1128. Charlie returns from Romania in Harry's fourth year at hogwarts.


Returning from Romania

Returning from Romania

It had been about 3 or 4 years since Charlie had last returned back to the Weasley household, having been completely and utterly absorbed by his love of dragons. He had just arrived in muggle London after apparating to Diagon Alley from Romania and he was completely exhausted. He made his way to the front of the pub and onto the street, before heading towards a quiet, secluded spot where he could apparate the rest of the way home. 

When he arrived he found the house to be empty; something he had certainly never experienced previously. He heard something moving in the next room and decided to go and see who or what it was. He opened the door to find Tonks and a man he had never met working on some papers at the little coffee table in the centre of the room.

"Tonks!" Charlie exclaimed, having not expected to see her there.

Tonks turned round to see a more grown up but extremely tired looking Charlie standing in the doorway. "Charlie!" she said, standing up and hugging him, "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," he said laughing, "Where are the others?" he glanced around, "This place has certainly stayed the same!"

"They'll be at Grimmauld Place," she replied, then laughed at the confused look on his face, "Sirius lives there and he's not allowed out as he's wanted by the Ministry so everyone moved in with him instead. And yeah the house is just the same, minus a few beams that Fred and George blew up" she laughed

"Tonks! You're not meant to tell anyone about Grimmauld Place!" Remus said, looking quite annoyed at the young auror.

Tonks laughed, "Remus he's Molly and Arthur's son, Charlie. He's allowed to know!"

"Oh right… Sorry Charlie," Remus said, looking a bit embarrassed as he went back to his work.

Tonks laughed, then looked at Charlie "So I take it you want to the Weasleys then?" she asked and Charlie nodded. "Come on then. I'll take you to Grimmauld place," she said smiling, then added, "As long as that's ok with you Remus?"

Remus glanced up and said "Yeah whatever," gave Charlie an uncertain look, then went back to his work.

Tonks dragged Charlie through the house to the fire in the kitchen and took out some floo powder for them both. They went through the floo network to Grimmauld place, and then stepped into the kitchen on the other side.

Charlie said "Who was that guy you were with? He gave me a few funny looks…"

Tonks laughed, "That's just Remus. It's probably because I hugged you," she laughed again.

Charlie looked surprised and asked, "So… are you going out with him then?"

Tonks laughed "No he said no every time I asked him out for 2 years, now he gets jealous if I hug other men." 

Charlie smiled "So he likes you now then?"

"I don't know really. I sort of gave up trying."

"Nymphadora Tonks gave up trying? Bloody hell!"

Tonks hit Charlie playfully and he laughed. The door opened and Molly came in. When she saw Charlie she hugged him tightly and said "Charlie! We missed you so much!" 

Charlie laughed and hugged her back "I missed you as well mum! Good job Tonks knew where you all were or I'd have been all alone at the Burrow," he smiled.

"Thanks for bringing him here Tonks," Molly said, beaming. Then she turned to Charlie and said, "Come and see the rest of the family," as she lead him through the rest of the house to go and see everyone else, leaving Tonks alone in the kitchen. She smiled, remembering how her and Charlie had been friends, and more than friends, before he had gone away to Romania. 

_It was a warm summer's day and most of the school had gone to Hogsmeade for the last weekend of the school term in their last year at Hogwarts. Tonks and Charlie were sitting by the lake holding hands with one another in the heat of the day. They had been going out for a couple of weeks now and they spent most of their time together. Bill had always said they'd make an excellent couple and he had been right as well. They were madly in love and didn't want to be separated, even though it was the end of their last year together at school. Tonks was going to stay with the Weasley's for a few weeks in the summer before she would be going to auror camp and Charlie to Romania. She didn't want him to leave but she knew they couldn't be together forever. She just wanted to make the most of the time they had together and over the next few nights they had certainly done that!_

Tonks smiled as she remembered those nights, being with Charlie and not having to worry about anything else. The door to the kitchen opened and Bill came into the kitchen. 

"Hey Tonks. Charlie's back," he said with a wry smile on his lips.

"Yeah he is," she replied, smiling. "Don't go getting any ideas though Bill."

"What sort of ideas would those be exactly Tonks?" he laughed, "You know you still love him! You missed him terribly when he first went away and judging by that smile I know what you're thinking about." Bill smirked as Tonks blushed.

"You don't know what you're talking about Bill," Tonks said, laughing slightly. "Me and Charlie are just friends now, ok?"

"Even if he still likes you?" Bill asked, knowing that Tonks still liked Charlie.

Tonks was spared from having to answer as the door opened and Charlie and Molly re-entered the room. "Surprising how much people have changed really," Charlie said as he sat down at the table and Molly passed him some firewhisky and pumpkin soup.

Bill muttered something to Molly, who smiled and nodded, then said, "I'm going back to the Burrow for a while to help Remus finish that paperwork. And Bill your father wants a word with you. He's in the shed." She smiled, then stepped into the fire and was gone. Bill smirked, and then went out of the room.

"Looks like it's just us again, Tonks," Charlie said, smiling.

"Looks like it," Tonks replied, also smiling, "So did you have a good time in Romania then?" she asked.

"It was ok… Definitely something missing though…" he winked at Tonks, "Seems like the missing bit was here all the time."

Tonks laughed and said, "You really missed Errol that much?"

Charlie laughed "Yeah he always was my favourite little owl. But seriously Tonks I really missed you."

Tonks smiled, "I missed you too Charlie."

"I guess you're in love with Remus now though. I guess I shouldn't have expected you not to find anyone really," he sighed.

"Charlie I already told you I gave up with him. He didn't want me."

"So does that mean you're single then?" 

"It does."

"And are you looking for someone?"

"I am."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Perhaps…"

Charlie laughed and so did Tonks. They both still loved each other, despite being away from each other for so long. Charlie stood up and hugged Tonks tightly, then said "You still want me then?"

"I think so Charlie," she replied, kissing him gently on the lips. 

"So are we back together then?" Charlie asked, knowing it would only last until he returned to Romania. 

"Ok," Tonks replied, holding him close to her. She had missed him more than she thought she had and she was glad they were back together, despite it only being for a short period of time.


End file.
